gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Kirby
Tristan Kirby is one of the player characters of Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf and the brother of Samantha Douglas. Personality Tristan is often rash and cold as he considered leaving a customer on the road after he broke his leg rather than call the ambulance from an accident that he caused in order to get him to pay for his pizza. He is also open-minded and willing to help anyone that can pay enough money while he also refuses to work with close-minded individuals such as the Kloud Krew and requested that they don't mention him allying with them in order to get protection from his ex-girlfriend. Biography Background Tristan for a while has been friends with the leader of the San Fierro Triads and often assisted them while in San Fierro until he meet Caroline who'd become his girlfriend. At the time; he was dating the Triads' leader's cousin when he met Caroline but for unknown reasons the Triads' leader's cousin left him and he soon began dating Caroline. Tristan was unaware why his friend's cousin left but his friendship with the Triads' leader as the leader was also unaware of the reason. However, as his relationship with Caroline grew so did Tristan's suspicions when she wouldn't let him have a conversation with other women including his sister and tried to isolate him from others. It become apparent that he could no longer bare her and left contacted the triads in order to help him leave the city with her knowing and thus he and his sister along with her husband leave San Fierro for the Caldwell. Grand Theft Auto: New Leaf Tristan first jobs in Caldwell is assisting Enzo with his new job after leaving in the city for six months. However, despite being their for six months, Tristan has no landed himself a permanent job and instead freelances for different companies. Mission appearances Being one of the playable characters he appears in most missions. Murders committed Pre-GTA: New Leaf *Avery - Murdered on orders of Vincent Kirby in order for attempting steal his designs and to manipulate Tristan or Samantha later. *Rival Triad boss - Murdered for starting a war with the San Fierro Triads. GTA: New Leaf *Open/Close Club Bouncer - Murdered in order to gain the attention of the Bikers. *Adrian Lee - Murdered on orders of Isaac De Volta in order to gain control of the Open/Close Club. *Marty - Murdered on orders of Nicholas Esposito for attempting to sell out the Mob. *Javier Rong - Murdered on orders of Ian Genoverse. *Yutes Boss - Murdered on orders of Ian Genoverse. *Ronaldo Rong - Murdered for ambushing him and Ian Genoverse, and trying kill him. *Pablo Zhuang - Murdered for ambushing him and Ian Genoverse, and trying kill him. *"Posh" Ian Genoverse - Murdered on orders of Isaac De Volta for trying to start a war with the Kazeraida MC and for becoming a liability. Optional murders *Farah - Can be killed during Invite Only. *Yutes Lieutenant - Can be killed during Stowaway. *Open/Close MC Road Sergeant - The Road Sergeant on the Cargo plane can be killed before Javier is killed. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Male